The aim of a dishwashing composition is twofold: to clean soiled items and to leave them shiny. Typically when water dries from surfaces water-marks, smears or spots are left behind. These water-marks may be due to the evaporation of water from the surface leaving behind deposits of minerals which were present as dissolved solids in the water, for example calcium, magnesium and sodium ions and salts thereof or may be deposits of water-carried soils, or even remnants from a cleaning product, for example soap scum. This problem is often exacerbated by some cleaning compositions which modify the surface during the cleaning process in such a way that after rinsing, water forms discrete droplets or beads on the surface instead of draining off. These droplets or beads dry to leave noticeable spots or marks known as water-marks Filming can also occur during automatic dishwashing. Filming and spotting can be particularly apparent on ceramic, steel, plastic, glass or painted surfaces. The problem is further exacerbated after the dishware is exposed multi-cycles, in some occasions the filming or spotting might not look bad when the dishware has been subjected to automatic dishwashing just once or a couple of times but it becomes worse after the dishware has been subjected to a large number of cycles.
The object of the present invention is to provide a dishwashing composition that leaves the washed items clean and shiny, after the dishware has been exposed to a single cycle and to a plurality of cycles.